


G A M E S

by Crongo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crongo/pseuds/Crongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom uses his persuasive personality to get what he wants and dismiss a minor agitation/problem in his time at the orphanage, stretching to see how far he can truly go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G A M E S

**Author's Note:**

> One of many experiences Tom had during his youth when staying at the orphanage. This was more of an experiment than anything - choppy rough draft. A test run. Subject to be altered or added onto later.

"Don't you want to play?" The little girl blinked at him with doe-like eyes; large and brown like melted chocolate. He watched the way she fiddled with the ribbon in her hair, vermillion in color. It was a vibrant contrast to ebony tresses cut short to stop at her jaw. "Well?" Tom blinked out of his daze, sitting on the edge of his bed. He'd been staring at the wardrobe that stood like a sentinel; ever watchful of him. "I don't want to…" What was her name? It started with an M. Not that he cared. She kept talking but he was thinking of what happened earlier – in the morning. He'd hurt one of the other children; unintentionally. That's not true. His expression was vacant as he vividly remembered how the boy had been pestering him. All he'd given was thought in giving him a good shock. The moment he tried to lay a finger on Tom, he'd let out a sharp cry. Next thing he knew, the other was on the floor in a fit of spasms. And of course, Tom was sent to his room for punishment. No one dared to touch him or do anything further; he was well feared. He was different.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" She was annoyed now. Maddie. Yes, that was her name. She had one lip puckered out and was nudging him, pulling on the sleeve of his worn cardigan. "Stop it." His tone was firm, dark eyes glaring at the girl as he pulled his arm away. "Go away. I don't want to." Unfortunately for her, she was persistent. "You hurt that other boy. He didn't do anything to you. But you didn't even touch him." He said nothing. Maddie stomped a foot and reached for him, pulling Tom from his bed. "Come on! You're going to play with me!" It wasn't until the girl had dragged him to the seaside just beyond the orphanage's grounds. The rocks were slippery and the spray blasted up at them every time the waves greedily hugged the rocks. "See, aren't you having fun? Let's play tag!" But he wasn't. He hadn't wanted to play with Maddie or any of the other kids. "I want the ribbon." Confused, a hesitant hand reached for the thin bit of silk. "But…it's mine."

"I know. But won't you give it to me?"

"No, it's for my hair."

"What if we played a game? If I win, can I have it?"

She seemed to ponder whether or not it was worth it. Finally, Maddie reached her conclusion and nodded. He smiled then, finally and though he seemed to give it to her – it was truly meant for the ribbon he'd have. Tom always took something of a token; a trophy from the other children. "I dare you to walk on the edge." The girl's brows furrowed and she eyed the slippery rocks beside them. It was a good drop, and the sea was always choppy at this time. "What sort of game is this? And what do you have to do?" A twitch ran across his lips, faint and barely detectable. "Anything you want. But you have to do what I say first. It's just a game."

'Okay', she'd agreed uncertainly. Okay, he'd thought with suppressed elation. His features said otherwise. Instead, Tom appeared to be concentrating, watching over Maddie as she performed her 'trick.' He willed her to be curious, envisioning that she'd untie the ribbon from her hair and hand it to him. "How far do I go, Tom?" He hadn't answered and she'd kept walking. Turning on heel, one foot in front of the other; back and forth. She'd pass him one direction and then go the other. Finally, dark hair lifting randomly with the wind and sheer force of the waves behind and below her, Maddie looked out to the restless ocean. Her features were vacant; void of emotion and life. Hazel eyes were glazed over as if in a daze and certain fingers began untying the bit of silk in her hair. His eyes followed it as she let go. At first, the wind made to snag the tiny strip of fabric. Tom was faster and soon it floated to his hand. His gaze flitted back to the girl who seemed engrossed in the vista. Until that is, she stepped over. He didn't react. He knew it would happen. He wanted it to.

When dinner at the orphanage came around and everyone was put in their respective seats, names called out – no one answered for Maddie. All of the other children had their eyes locked on Tom, but no one had seen them together and therefore, no one had proof. He thought of teasing them, testing them all with the ribbon tucked away safely in the wardrobe with the other trinkets and toys. Instead, he sat silent and indifferent. No one knew any better and the meal, though absent of one, tasted all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> A more thorough re-make will be made later in time.


End file.
